<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Going It Alone by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224131">[Podfic] Going It Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Discorporation, Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Death, Demons, Eric Abuse, Gen, Humor, Mausoleums, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spiders, Spike Pit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>entanglednow's summary:</p><p>In which a disposable demon attempts to prove he's not entirely disposable, and Crowley is just along for the ride.</p><p>This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Curse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_O_Ween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Going It Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131125">Going It Alone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow">entanglednow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Going-It-Alone-by-entanglednow-elkoss">anchor</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/44ck45bntky2pqr/GO_Going_It_Alone.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb">So wrong</a> by The Light Beyond<br/>
From the Free Music Archive<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/">CC BY-NC-ND 3.0</a></p><p><b>Sound:</b><br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/">Page Turn</a> by flag2<br/>
From Freesound.com<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p>Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods</p><p>The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on <a href="https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/">dreamwidth</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>